


"Welcome to Paris", 1929, Tweed and Leather

by Elysandra



Series: Persephone in furs [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helen Magnus in clothes!porn, In Paris, Roaring 20s, Tiny Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Nikola follows Helen to Paris. Helen is expecting him.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Persephone in furs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	"Welcome to Paris", 1929, Tweed and Leather

~~~

Helen teases him mercilessly afterwards, of course. And it is somewhat embarrassing. But the fact remains: He freezes when he sees her. His mind goes blank, his muscles refuse to work, and genius inventor and immortal Vampire Nikola Tesla comes to a stuttering halt right outside the station hall’s main doors at the sight of Helen Magnus in a suit.

To his defence, it is more than ‘just’ a suit. If it could ever be ‘just’ a suit. It is very clearly a men’s suit, brown tweed, with a men’s hat, and polished men’s shoes. And all of it fits her to a tee.

It is such a far cry from any experimentation she has ever done with James’ or his own clothes…

So no, he is not prepared for the sight. Nor the way she leans against what is obviously her motor car, or the way she smiles knowingly as she waits for him to start moving again. There are no hurried steps from her to cross the square and welcome her husband. Not from this Helen. His feet have to carry him to her, all the way, and her smile makes his heart race (as if her outfit had not already achieved that).

At least his slow steps give his sluggish thoughts (Helen. In a suit. In the middle of Paris.) ample time to pick up speed again. That is the one good thing about his embarrassing display (- all of _her_ display is _very_ good).

It surprises himself, but he has almost reached some sense of normalcy when he steps up to her (there will be no normalcy for days to come). He has even recovered his smirk, now firmly affixed to his lips (that smirk has become his last and most effective defence against the brazenness of Helen Magnus. At least outward).

“Thank you, darling,” he greets her, taking secret pleasure in her slightly puzzled expression.

“I told you I would pick you up,” she says, and flattens her hand against his chest in a way that probably allows her to feel his racing heart and somehow always feels far too intimate in public (he is quite addicted to that feeling). “Welcome to Paris, Nikola.”

“That as well, thank you.” He is slowly but surely reclaiming his equilibrium, though taking Helen’s hand to kiss in greeting makes him realise that she is also wearing brown gloves, befitting her outfit. Leather driving gloves, to be precise. His heart skips a few beats as he brushes his lips across the stitches on the back under her knowing gaze.

“If not for picking you up, then what else?” she asks, clearly humouring him now.

“I now fully understand why women are supposed to wear dresses,” he says, his smirk impossibly wide at finally arriving at his innuendo. “And I have never been more pleased to see you defy society’s expectations.”

He receives an indulgent smile for his efforts, a gentle squeeze of the hand he still holds in his, and a “Get in **”** as she straightens and takes his suitcase to throw it in the back seat. “I am taking you for a ride.”

He can tell she is secretly pleased, and feels rather accomplished as he moves around to sit in the passenger’s seat, watching his wife start the motor. The machine roars and her smirk tells him that this is going to be a wild ride. But he is fine with that.

It always is.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. It did not want to be a drabble. So I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet instead XD
> 
> Inspired by my Tiny Bingo prompt 'Boots', but then 'Suits' and 'Leather gloves' came along and kind of took over.


End file.
